CC005
Lakeside Blues! is the fifth episode of The Color Challenge! and it was first announced on the filler episode last time via Timothy's Tandy 1000 EX. Originally planned for Valentine's Day 2015, according to the second preview for the episode, it was released on May 6th, 2017. In this episode, as a result of the last episode, Black was forcibly kicked out by White. In anger, Black also convinced several participants from the show to quit. One in particular, Red, the leader of the Squares has left as well. As a result, his votes were split among the remaining members of the Squares, the now shy and friendly Yellow, and the excited Blue. Despite the fact that Yellow was initially at risk of being eliminated with having the most votes (55 votes) in total, Blue was eliminated from the show with 66 votes as a result of "generosity" by White. The challenge was to swim to the other side of a lake, with five objects from Color Dare, to replace the participants that quit from Black's anger. For the first time, The Squares won the challenge, with the Circles up for their first elimination. Plot The Color Cut! (Elimination) The episode begins with White standing in the Voting Chamber, from there, Yellow calls out to him, with White surprisingly replying to Yellow about her not being spooked by him (or anyone else). However, Yellow tells her short story, where she meditated her scardiness out. Then Yellow tells her reply about how some colors were missing. White replies that because of Black's handling with the last episode, he was kicked out. He also mentioned that Brown, Fuchsia, Red, and Orange quit as well due to Black. As a result, White was the sole host again and the remaining participants will continue to play, including Yellow, which she declares that she'll stay until she is elminated or wins the challenge. Meanwhile, White announces that because of the low amount of participants needed to complete the show. he says that he contacted some "old friends" from his older show, ''Color Dare''. Yellow wanted to know who these new participants are, but White holds on to that. Purple wanted to see some progress with the show, and that White replies that "it'll only take a second". White then announces that there were a total of 126 votes (which was 40 more than Episode 3's results), Yellow was surprised at this. White reminds them that the Squares were the one who lost the challenge. With that, the vote for the eliminated participant begins, with Blue having 17 votes. As the counter slowly raises the amount of votes for Yellow and Red, it was revealed that they have 55 and 54 votes respectively, therefore Yellow was eliminated from the show. Yellow didn't react to this, and she simply conceded to her loss, Gray commenting on this. However, after White realized that Red was gone, the votes were recalculated based on Red's amount of votes, with Blue getting most of it. As a result, Yellow has an additional 5 votes, bringing her total to 60, and Blue raking an additional 49, now bringing in her total to 66 votes, therefore, now the one getting eliminated. Blue reacts to this quite negatively, with White's reason is because of his "generosity" as being the reason for giving most of his votes to her. However, Blue thinks this is unfair, but White replies with his "life being unfair" quote from the first episode as told to Red. She was promptly sent to the Elimination Chamber, with Yellow confident in her continuation as a participant in the show, but feeling some remorse for Blue from the unfair voting. Pre-Challenge Now above ground, White was about to announce the next challenge after an announcement, however, Gray pointed out to him the low amount of participants and the lack of a leader for the Squares as Red left the show. Challenge Post-Challenge Characters Trivia Center *''1, 2, 3, 4 Colors (And More!), replaces ''Swaying Daisies as the ending theme. *Development of the episode took around two years, from the time it was concieved (December of 2014) to the time it was uploaded (May 6th, 2017). *Yellow's personality was changed to be modeled more on Butters Stoch from the show South Park. *Although Yellow was initially voted off first with 38 votes more than Blue and 1 more than Red, due to the latter character's absense, most of his votes were transferred to Blue as Red was her friend according to White. This, as of this episode, is the only instance where a participant is eliminated against the voter's wishes. Errors Category:The Color Challenge! Episodes Category:Templates Category:Transcripts